Alone
by How To Train Your Katniss
Summary: piper mcleans view from the entire series. There will be plot twists and head cannons! warning!
1. prologue

Intro to Piper

Swish. Swish. Swish. The wind whistles quietly through the trees, as I sit on the driveway, that connects to my large brick house. I don't try as hard as I should. I know that, but when I really try all that happens is BOOM, Back to stage one. Why try and fail, when you can relax, succeed (most of the time), and have fun doing it. I'm tired of it. Tired of it all. He doesn't believe me. When I told him that I just asked the teacher for the grade that I wanted. I wanted 100, the teacher gave me a 74, So I asked him to, very sweetly change the grade. Then he just smiled, like, he was very blissful. And then said, "Sure, why not."

Everybody just stared at me, like I was some kind of freak… I just kind of, well, I was just different. Okay? Just believe me, differences are walls, that separate people from each other. From then on, the walls were so thick, they might as well of been giant mountains, with snow capped tops, shooting up into the sky.

What's even worse is that my own father does not believe in me. He has no faith. What about my mother? Well, she's a dead-beat. I've never even _seen_ her, let alone asked her about hew views on persuasion. I don't understand why my dad talks about her like… like… like she was some sort of a goddess. All I know for sure is that whatever she is, wherever she is, she is not a pleasant person.

I don't get to see my dad that often. When I do, it's because he is in town, filming. I should mention that my dad is movie star, Tristan McLean. You are probably thinking, "Oh, what a glorious life she must live". Well, its not all glamour, I can tell you that. I have moved around so much. From Spain, to France, to Qubec, even to Finland. I have traveled for so long, I don't remember living in one place for more than a month.

**Note: I am not on here that often, so I will try mu best to update my fan-fic at least once every 2 weeks... my chapter one should be out by September 28, 2014 by midnight. Thanks for your understanding, and support**

**- How To Train Your Katniss**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I have been at the wilderness school for 3 months now, after "stealing" that green V.M.W, but I promise you, **I didn't do it**. I just kind have walked up and said in a sweet, calm voice "Hey, can I have that car?" I held my breath, bit my tongue and waited. A man in a black suit with little green diamonds on the tie appeared, then he just smiled that creepily blissful smile that now seemed so normal, and said, in a mono-tone "Sure, why not." So, he handed me a key, Then he just shrugged, and turned away slowly, and then paced with his tall, long legs, back to his little cubical, in the back of the office, after that I drove off. He found out what he had done eventually, I guess, because the cops came after me a little while later. But, of course nobody believed MY story, even though I had the black-and-white security tape that was recorded, on my side.

I still remember when my dad found out. We were surfing somewhere and I had only caught three waves when he decided that he was hungry, so he yelled for me, in mid wave, to come ashore. I domestically obeyed and I ate my piper-special, P.B.J. while my dad got some fancy combination of expensive deli meats and cheeses, and a variety of veggies. I always pretend that my mom, not our personal chef, made it. And then the news came.

I didn't really like hurting him, so to his face, I usually did what I was told. But what upset me was that I never ever got to see him, and when I did, it was because I did something despicable and he had to come to punish me. But what he didn't know was that was what I wanted. I wanted him to come, even if it meant punishment. I just missed my father. That was all. I tried to be bad, to the bone, but most of the time, I just came off as a desperately annoying little girl. One who does not fit any negative descriptions. One who does not really care about herself, or anybody else for that matter. But the thing that amazes most people is that I **do** care even when it does not seem like it.

But what happened was we sat there and talked for a minute. There was a small break in our conversation, and in that moment, that small, miniscule moment my life changed forever. It would never be the same.

That's when I saw her walk up to me, Jane. Taylor Swift ran through my head, in fast motion. " I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me." I jus absolutely **love** when things finally, after all these months, go my way in any form, how Jane always brings horrible news, about me, or a movie clip needing to be re-filmed, or how somebody died, stupid people, stupid miniscule things always ruining my only time with him.

As she walks up she pauses for a moment. Her eyes flick, first to my PBJ sandwich, then to my father, briefly hesitating, before landing on me. Her eyebrows slowly raise upward, like mountains, perfectly shaped, and sculpted mountains, yes. But still mountains. She steps forward with one foot as her long, curvy figure moves to accommodate the movement, she motions for my father to follow her, with one of her slender fingers. That was the movement that ruined my life.

My father walked up slowly to her car, over the perfectly paved road, to her vibrant yellow Porsche. She smiled at him, like the perfect little angel of an assistant that she was, and then looked at me, eyebrows raised in mock surprise and pity. Then she started to talk. I could already tell what that dangerous little demon was saying, " she needs to be sent to military school, or to finishing school, she is not normal, and does **not** deserve to be treated tike she is, Though I really like the little child, and will miss her dearly" My father has never believed her about my needing to be sent away, until now. The court gave him a choice, The Wilderness School For Troubled Cases And Kids, or Jail, and not juvi, full out prison. I watched as his face morphed from his usual tan, smiling self, to a lobster red, to a blue, as colorful as the ocean, and then back to peachy tan. His mouth puckered in surprise. I know that that is when he knew the news.

He walked up to me, and raised one eyebrow in anger or surprise; I'm really not sure which. " A car! Why? I could have bought you any kind of car you wanted! Why steal one? I just don't understand you sometimes, Piper, You're so obstinate! You never obey any rules that I lay down!"

I could tell that we were about to fight, but I just could not control myself, I retaliated by saying " I know! But, have you ever thought that I wanted to see my father, OTHER then when I'm in trouble"

"You KNOW I'm working EXTRA hard, just to make you happy!" He sneered back at me

To be honest, I really don't remember much after that. Just that I don't get hot tub privileges, and my sauna privileges were also revoked. The worst thing was though, having to go to the wilderness school in the fall. I knew that it would suck. I knew it would, and the suckiness would shine through all my fancy crap that I really didn't want, or need. I just knew it.

I got my "induction to the wilderness" pamphlet the next week. It was horribly depressing to look at the crushed souls of the poor young people that I would to, soon join. All that I knew, Is that I really, honestly, and truly, would of preferred prison.


End file.
